


it's been so long, we must be fireproof

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, I find it funny, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, he made callie angry, i think it might be longer???, lukes gonna get laid, malum, michaels in trouble, so everyone enjoyed my last group text, so i made another, so it's probably lame, the lashton is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey: you know how cal gets during scary movies</p><p>Cal: excuse you</p><p>Lukey: it’s true</p><p>Lukey: when you watched paranormal activity you cried</p><p>Ash: twice</p><p>Cal: it was one time</p><p>Cal: i was young and foolish</p><p>Mikey: babe that was yesterday</p><p>or the one where calum is really scared of horror movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been so long, we must be fireproof

Ash: guys 

Ash: we should see as above so below

Mikey: hell no 

Mikey: you know how cal gets during scary movies

Cal: excuse you

Lukey: it’s true

Lukey: when you watched paranormal activity you cried

Ash: twice

Cal: it was one time

Cal: i was young and foolish

Mikey: babe that was yesterday

Ash: so like, mike wanna see a movie?

Lukey: MY NAME IS LUKE

Mikey: HAHAHA YOU CAN’T EVEN SPELL YOUR BOYFRIEND’S NAME RIGHT

Cal: why do you guys always insult me

Ash: maybe it’s your hair??

Lukey: or your clothes??

Mikey: or the fact the youre not punk rock

Cal: MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD

Lukey: ooh i know someone whos not getting laid tonight

Ash: i know someone who is (((;

Mikey: wait what

Mikey: oh lashton

Cal: JUST LET ME SEE THE GOD DAMNED MOVIE

Ash: whoever gets their nudes leaked first doesn’t get to go

Lukey: dammit

Ash: wait what

Ash: luke

Ash: is there something you guys aren’t telling me 

Mikey: so how bout that movie?

Ash: MY BABIES DICK PICS ARE ON THE INTERNET

Ash: I THOUGHT THOSE WERE JUST FOR ME

Cal: gross

Mikey: oh my god i found them


End file.
